Reminiscence
by EvilRaeOfSunshine
Summary: Logan/Wolverine X OC. Being a feral mutant, in a world where mutants are hated, is hard. The intense emotions, the lack of control, the enhanced senses. And if that wasn't enough, there's also this dominance issue that all ferals seem to have.


There were only a few people in the room. So after Charles Xavier, a powerful man who was restricted to a wheelchair and the founder of the school for mutants had explained where you were and who he was, he introduced you to the others present. Thankfully, there was only three in attendance, allowing you to match them to their scents easily.

Doctor Jean Grey, a red head with telepathic and telekinesis powers, was looking at you with forced kindness in her green eyes. Ororo Munroe, Storm, was instantly likeable. There was something about her that made you feel welcomed. Scott Summers, Cyclops, wore dark sunglasses, which made you curious about his mutant powers. He was obviously close to Jean, as you caught their scents all over each other.

"Another of the X-Men is on his way now," Xavier added. "The others, however, are caught up in something else right now."

True to his word, you could hear heavy, even paced footsteps approaching the room. You had trouble scenting who exactly he was, due to the numerous bodies clustered in the room and the smell of the cleaning products that had been used on almost everything prior to your arrival. You were, however, able to discern that he was an adult feral mutant.

This surprised you somewhat; you had never encountered many other ferals in your rather elongated lifetime, and those few encounters had never ended well. You would do your best to behave well, as you were a guest here under their protection. The other feral though, was another matter entirely. Whether he could act politely, you didn't know. Expecting the doors to open any second now, you turned to face them, ready to face the male who smelt mainly of leather, smoke and alcohol.

The doors swung open, signalling the arrival of the man to everyone present in the room. The man was taller than you and had tousled, black hair that stuck out in different directions. His blue eyes met your own, and he immediately drew himself up to his full height, showing off his muscles. It was a natural instinct in feral mutants, particularly the males. It was to show off one's status, strength, bravery, loyalty and many other qualities.

"And this," Professor Xavier spoke. "Is Logan, who is also known as Wolverine."

You had barely heard him; your attention was fixated on Logan. After a moment, you boldly raised your head higher and flipped your short, dark messy hair back; your stance now tensed and defiant, as you stared the man down. Now that he was standing in front of you, you were able to scent him better. Within the first few breaths, you knew that he was a strong, high level feral. His blue eyes gleamed darkly as he took in your somewhat ragged appearance. There was something else in his eyes that gave off a mature look and you knew that he was easily older than you, which you found interesting as you were quite old as well, despite your younger features. Logan would also, no doubt, be subjective to uncontrollable fits of rage, being easily angered, just as you were.

All in all, he was rather attractive, despite his current rugged looks. You knew that he was scrutinising you in the same manner, and couldn't help but to narrow your eyes rebelliously. You were independent and you weren't about to throw yourself at any male because of their looks, education, status, powers or anything else like that.

You felt a slight tingling sensation in your head, and immediately recognised it as a telepath. Or two. Professor Xavier was one of the telepaths currently shifting through your head, Jean being the other. They were anxious about the current standoff between yourself and Logan. You could see something in Logan, something that drew you towards him, but pushed you away at the same time. You were sure that you had never seen him before now, but something felt strangely familiar. Relenting, you decided to be the first to break the staring contest.

"Nice to meet you," you spoke, managing to shift your frown into a small smile as you introduced yourself.

The uneasy atmosphere around you abated as you spoke, and the probing minds left your's, much to your relief. You inhaled Logan's scent again, having the same feeling as before.

"There's something about you," you hummed aloud. "I just can't seem to put my finger on it…"

You strode over to his form, and stopped just in front of him, your bodies nearly touching. Neither of you seemed to care about the fact of personal space, as you tilted your head back to get a better look at him. Logan stayed still, allowing you to inhale his scent as he did the same to you.

"Wolverine," you spoke, mulling over his mutant name.

Logan murmured an affirmative, as you continued to think it over. His musky scent, deep masculine voice and mutant name stirred a vague memory somewhere deep within your brain, and you held onto it, letting the images wash over your consciousness. From what you gathered from the hazy recollections, you _had_ met Logan before, many, many years ago. You had been in trouble, and you were losing quite badly, until Logan, Wolverine, had appeared.

"Hm," you spoke. "You helped me out many years ago."

His eyes sparked in recognition as you stepped away from him. The silence that followed was somewhat awkward, as the other mutants gazed at you curiously. It was the Professor that broke the silence. He explained further about his school, the teachers and the X-Men, and asked you whether you wanted to become a sort of teacher here.

"What would I… teach?" you frowned, pondering over the prospect.

The conversation flowed smoothly as he informed you that you would, for now, take over some of the other teachers' classes until you found something suitable to teach about. Somewhat reluctantly, you agreed to his terms and you were shown to a room that was now your's.

The days passed by without any mishaps, and you adjusted to the flow of things. Ororo had been kind to you, helping you out when you needed it, even if you didn't ask. Jean acted warily around you, as if you would explode into a random fit of rage at any time. You could, of course, but only if you were provoked. The other teachers acknowledged you, as you were now part of their team, the X-Men. The students, too, accepted your presence, and were terribly curious about your mutation. You hadn't told them exactly what it was; only hinting that you were a feral like Logan. Feral mutants were somewhat rare and unknown to most, so your avoidance of your mutation only strengthened their interest.

However, in the midst of everything, there was one thing that was beginning to annoy you. The 'thing' was actually a person, who also happened to be Logan. He wasn't annoying you directly; rather Logan was doing it indirectly and also without knowing it. You were attracted to the man. But, while your body was attracted, your mind was repelled. Ferals were governed mostly by their feelings, rather than their brains. You were no exception to this, which is why you were drawn towards him and pushed away from him at the same time. Attraction and independence: the two emotions were practically at war with each other.

Snarling quietly to yourself, you paced around your room feeling like a caged animal. Logan's presence was not doing any favours for your health. And in less than an hour, you were going to be joining in on Logan's combat class. Life really seemed like it wanted you to throw yourself at him.

Time ticked by at a fast rate as you thought over what you were going to do. Logan was confused by your varying moods. At first you had ignored him, then apologised for it and you had acted somewhat like a friend towards him. That just pulled you closer to him, which was not what you wanted to do, so you had started to distance yourself again.

'_I'll attack the situation directly,'_ you decided.

Glancing at the time, you realised it was time for you to put your new plan into action, and you headed to Logan's class. Logan had set the class up outside today next to the edge of a forest. You sat down quietly at the edge of the group, your eyes catching Logan's for a second.

The lesson flowed by quickly as you watched Logan teach his students a form of marital arts before they tried it for themselves. Needless to say, they would need more lessons before they got the hang of it. Soon, much too soon, the students were walking away grumbling and complaining about their new collection of bruises and leaving you and Logan alone.

"Interesting class," you spoke, standing not too far away from Logan.

Logan grunted in reply, and you cast him a curious look. He didn't meet your eyes; instead, he glared dangerously at the ground near his feet.

"Just say it," you told him, knowing it was something to do with you.

Logan glanced up at you and you quivered slightly at the heated look in his eyes. Refusing to be the first to break eye contact, you held his gaze as he strode over to you. He seemed to tower over you, but you refused to be flustered.

"You," Logan growled. "I don't understand you."

"Who says I want you to?" you frowned.

Logan growled louder and stepped closer so that your chest almost touched his.

"I want to understand you," he clarified, pronouncing each word carefully.

Your body hummed at his words and, in a fit of sudden, inexplicable rage, your bone blades extended down from your forearms as you swung at him. Logan swiftly stepped out of your reach as you growled menacingly. Your blades protruded out from a few inches before your wrist and extended over your hands, reaching about a foot and a half in length. Your blades were about an inch in width, were a few centimetres thick and were incredibly sharp. It somewhat resembled a sword; your arm was like the hilt with the blade sticking out before your wrist joint.

Logan's own claws extended out from his knuckles as he caught scent of your anger. Unlike your own weapons, Logan's claws had a silvery tinge to them, which meant his thinner claws were made of some sort of metal, which also made them stronger than yours.

"I can't stand you!" you snarled.

With a growl, you leapt towards him with your blades ready to hack and slice. Holding your arm sideways, you swung the sharper and thinner edge downwards. Logan swung his claws up to block your hit and he easily took the force of your stroke and held strong. Almost immediately, you swung your other blade at him, only to get the same results.

Snarling at him, you applied more force and felt him give slightly. Your triumph was short-lived as he erupted violently and threw you backwards. You quickly retracted your blades back so you could flip and land safely on your feet before your blades reappeared.

Logan's stance was defensive as he watched you warily, confident that he could hold you back, but confused by your anger.

"I hate you!" you snapped.

Logan's nose twitched faintly as he caught the slight lie, but you didn't leave him long to think about it when you attacked again. Your thoughts faded away as you assailed Logan with a range of sweeps and cuts, focusing solely on the fight. You were so focused that you didn't notice the people beginning to gather outside. A telepath tried to gain access to your mind, but you swatted them away as if they were an insect. Seconds later a stronger mind infiltrated yours, and before you could expel them, the Professor's voice echoed in your head.

'_Your fight is beginning to draw attention,'_ Xavier spoke. _'You're starting to scare the students and some of the teachers.'_

You snarled as his voice distracted you, allowing Wolverine to draw first blood by slashing at your arm. You immediately got your revenge by cutting him across his chest. This fight had begun with little meaning, but it had developed to the stage where you were now fighting for your independence. Wolverine was an alpha male and your fickle and defiant nature had begun to chip at his dominant persona.

'_Take it elsewhere,'_ Xavier commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Knowing that he wouldn't let you fight in peace until you did as he said; you sprinted towards the forest, Wolverine following closely behind you. Here, in the shade of the trees and dense shrub, your fight would be hidden from prying eyes. The forest created many new possibilities for your attacks which allowed the fight to continue into the afternoon. Any injuries were almost immediately healed, though broken bones required a few minutes to heal, and neither of you were able to die. The only way either of you were going to win this fight was if one was able to pin the other and keep them down.

Growling, you leapt at him, this time planning on pinning him instead of trying to slash at him. Wolverine, instinctively knowing what you intended to do, turned your plan against you as he ducked out of your path before pinning you to the ground from behind. You snarled, your cheek pressing into the dirt as you fought to get up. He had restrained your arms with his and his chest pressed down onto your back as he held you down with his weight. When you attempted to shimmy your hips and legs out, he snarled and held you down using his whole body.

Your chest was crushed uncomfortably into ground beneath you, making your breath come out in short huffs of breath. His weight was keeping you down and, despite your superhuman strength you knew you wouldn't be able to move him. With a groan, your blades retracted back into your forearms as you finally gave up.

"Let me up," you coughed.

"You won't attack me?" Logan growled next to your ear.

Shivering as his breath tickled your ear, you agreed not to attack him. Pausing for a second, Logan contemplated your request before he swiftly rose to his feet. He stepped away from you as you rolled onto your back and sat up. Your hair was a mess, your clothes were covered in dirt and some blood and they were hanging loosely on your frame.

"You won," you conceded, dropping your head submissively.

Logan tilted his head slightly as he studied you, before he helped you up. Dusting the dirt from your clothes, you avoided eye contact, feeling foolish and disheartened. You had never lost a fight to another feral before.

"What was that about?" Logan inquired.

You shook your head, refusing to tell him why you had gone wild and attacked him in the first place.

"Sorry about that," you apologised quietly, your anger drained completely.

"I still don't understand you," Logan groaned quietly.

You glanced up at Logan, intending on replying, but you were silenced with a firm kiss. Your heart fluttered as your body heated up at the unexpected kiss. Bewildered, you started to back away in shock until Logan wrapped his arms around you and pressed you to him. You were deeply confused, but you knew that Logan was attracted to you just as you were attracted to him. Logan had won the fight, which meant that you had to submit to his will. Sighing against his lips, you gave in and returned his kiss, melting into his embrace. You moved your hands from your sides to his chest as he pulled back slightly, allowing you to catch your breath.

Logan, knowing that your surrender was only because he had won, stepped back and held you at an arms length away. You glanced meekly up and met his serious look, refusing to look away. Even though you had to yield to him now, you still retained some of your spirit.

"Just… listen to me, darlin'," Logan began.

You nodded, giving him your full attention, which caused Logan to groan in slight exasperation.

"Darlin'… ya don't have to…" Logan trailed off, unsure, and begun a new approach. "Look… I have honest, true feelings for ya and I want to know ya better."

You shuffled slightly; his arms were still around you, which limited any movement. This wasn't his usual self, but there was only truth in his voice, and you knew that really meant it.

"I understand that ya feel like ya have to do what I say now… but, I don't want ya to do anything ya don't want to," he inhaled sharply, slowing his words down. "I know you feel something towards me. I can smell your attraction."

Somehow, his words embarrassed you. He had concealed his attraction towards you, but you hadn't done anything to hide your feelings. So it was no wonder why he was confused by your actions. You liked him, but you acted indifferent at the same time.

"I apologise," you spoke. "I've been such a bitch towards you, all because I didn't want you to know how I felt."

The two of you lapsed into silence. Words couldn't fully express how ferals felt, so it was much easier for them to say how they felt through their behaviour. Actions spoke louder than words.

"I…" you inhaled slowly, taking in Logan's scent.

You glanced up at him, and seeing the heat in his eyes, you gave up on words. Throwing your arms around him, you pulled yourself towards him and kissed him. Logan's arms crushed you to him as he sought to get as close as possible to you. Lips nipped at each other, tongues engaged in a fiery dance and your hot breath mingled in the air with Logan's. The kiss you shared earlier was tame compared to the current passion filled one. Your troubles were forgotten in the midst of your ardour as you released all of your frustration and longing in the one kiss.

Your hands had somehow ended up twisted in his hair and his large hands gripped your ass, holding your hips to his. Logan's lips left yours and you moaned slightly at the loss. He growled in reply, his lips leaving a burning trail across your jaw and down your neck. His sharp canines were nipping at the exposed skin of your neck, which aroused a small groan from your throat. You lifted your leg and wrapped it around his hip as he shoved your back against a nearby tree. Feeling his arousal pressing into you caused a rush of heat to spread through your body.

"Ah, Logan," you gasped.

The pleasure he was evoking was causing you to lose your mind, and your feral side wanted this to continue further. Logan paused in his actions, before pulling his face away from your neck and untangling himself from you. You growled, instantly missing his warmth as you leaned heavily against the tree. The both of you were breathing heavily as you both took in the other's appearance. Something about your look caused Logan to chuckle.

"What?" you sighed, willing your body to relax, pushing your feral side down.

"Nothin', darlin'," Logan grinned wolfishly. "Got carried away."

Sighing, you realised that you had got a bit carried away as you adjusted your clothing.

"I guess so," you agreed, not feeling very remorseful.

Logan kissed your lips softly this time and your body relaxed instantly, and you allowed yourself to be pulled away from the tree. Breaking the kiss, you wrapped your arms around him, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

"We should be headin' back," Logan muttered.

You lifted your head and felt your senses sharpen as you inhaled the cool, fresh air. Your escapade with Logan had gone on longer than you had initially expected. The sky was beginning to darken, dew was forming on the cooler patches of grass and if you concentrated, you could catch the glimmer of a few stars.

You allowed Logan to lead you back towards the mansion, feeling lighter than you had in years. In fact, you couldn't remember of a time when you had felt so elated.

"Thank you, Logan," you smiled, feeling free.

"No problem, darlin'…?" Logan chuckled in confusion.

When you didn't explain further, he shook his head in incredulity.

"I 'spose I still have a lot to learn 'bout you," he huffed.

"That you do," you nodded teasingly.

Logan growled playfully, and neither of you cared when a telepath's mind invaded yours. The Professor immediately ordered the both of you to come to his office, before another mind flitted into your thoughts, slight annoyance colouring their psyche. For once, you didn't care that your thoughts were being invaded, because, for the first time in your life, you felt at peace.

Your days at the school grew in number as you finally settled in and began your relationship with Logan. Your training as an X-Man soon started after Xavier offered the position to you. Despite having learnt various forms of fighting over the years, you found that the Danger Room, and a majority of the X-Men, were further advanced in combat than you. The training was hard and gruelling, but you were improving.

But today, you had a day free of training and teaching and decided to spend it with Logan. The both of you were seated outside and the conversation you were having with him was mostly quiet, the both of you simply enjoying the other's presence. The tranquil atmosphere was ruined, however, when Jean strolled over, greeting Logan first and then you. After the pleasantries were over, you glanced quizzically at Jean, wondering what she wanted.

"I was wondering," she began. "How did you first meet Logan?"

Understanding flickered through your thoughts. Jean was engaged to Scott, but you knew that Logan was once attracted to the red head, and now that you held Logan's interest, she was jealous. Annoyance flitted briefly across your emotions, and you decided, that, if she wasn't about to leave Scott and try regain Logan's affection, then she should leave the two of you be.

"It was a long time ago," you told her. "I barely remember it. All I do know is that I was in quite a dilemma, and then Logan appeared. He saved me."

Leaving your story short and sweet, you turned and smiled at Logan, before turning back to Jean. Deciding to throw in a lie and test her, you continued your story, hoping that Logan would play along.

"Then, to thank him, we went to a bar, got drunk, went back to my place and had hot, steamy sex," you grinned. "Now, _that_ I remember well."

Jean's face reddened and was too shocked to even bother scanning your mind to see if you were lying. She muttered a quick excuse and hurried away. You grinned wolfishly as you watched her swiftly retreating form, pleased and hopeful that you had gotten the message across. Suddenly, Logan pulled you back against his chest, growling softly in your ear.

"Why'd ya tell 'er that?" he asked huskily.

"She should learn to back off and stay out of our relationship," you told him, a growl beginning to layer your speech. "She has Scott, and she won't ever leave him, so there's no reason why she should be jealous. You're _mine_."

Logan growled playfully, nipping at the exposed skin on your neck. You shuddered pleasurably, and tilted your head to give him access to more skin.

"And you," Logan rumbled possessively. "Are _mine_."

You huffed out a sigh as he gripped you tighter, his mouth returning to your neck. His fingers traced patterns across your clothed stomach, and drifted down to grip your hips. You groaned as he bit your neck gently, before tilting his head so he could place kisses along your jaw.

"Ya know," Logan panted, his breath tickling your ear. "We really should have hot, steamy sex."


End file.
